Sin decir nada
by NatssY
Summary: Oneshot. Todos los días hay accidentes... Un poco de OT3 y Huddy. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que doy pena resumiendo xDDD


Lo primerísimo, muchas gracias a las que postearon en el anterior fic que colgué.

Creo que ya tocaba subir algo de nuevo. Este fue el primer fic Huddy que escribí y el primer fic en general que colgué en algún sitio (en un foro). Son 4 apartados y los pongo todos juntos porque sino quedarían muy cortos.

Hoy en día y con más experiencia escribiendo, podría cambiar alguna cosa, pero prefiero colgarlo tal cual lo dejé la última vez que lo leí (hará como 3 ó 4 meses) porque fue el primero y... Porque sí xD.

Espero que os guste. Quejas, tomates u ovaciones... Review xDDD.

NatY

Edito. Odio las rallitas esas, pero como cuando dejo márgenes normales no me va, y sino hay márgenes no sabréis cuando va cada personaje, me toca ponerlas...

**_SIN DECIR NADA_**

_I_

Lisa Cuddy estaba dentro de una habitación, echada en la cama y tapada con una blanca sábana hasta la altura del corazón. Ojos cerrados. Labios resecos. Brazos relajados. El pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Un par de magulladuras en la cara y la falta del maquillaje habitual en ella hacen que su rostro no se parezca tanto al de siempre. Pero sigue siendo ella. Todos allí lo saben. Es Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

Gregory House estaba fuera de una habitación mirando a su inquilina a través de los cristales. Tenía su mirada fija hacía casi ya media hora, y parecía no tener pensado moverla en mucho tiempo, por muchas veces que hablaran por megafonía o por mucha gente que pasara por su lado. Greg House no hablaba. No jugaba con su bastón, ahora bien sujeto por su mano derecha, ni con su pelota, tirada en el suelo de su despacho desde hacía casi dos horas. Ni pestañeaba. Greg House no estaba dentro de un hospital. No. Gregory House se sentía fuera de una habitación...

* * *

James Wilson estaba justo al lado del tal Gregory House y giraba sus ojos marrones de la cama de la habitación a House, de House a la cama, de la cama a House..., sin mover la cabeza; sólo girando sus ojos, y todo ello mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, a la altura de la cintura. Sin poder evitar sentirse dentro de un flashback con los personajes cambiados de lugar, su vista volvió a cambiar de House a la cama, y no sabría decir en que momento su mirada estaba más preocupada. En realidad creo que sólo cambió el objetivo, porque su mirada llevaba ya un par de horas preocupada. Preocupada, y triste por no saber lo que podría pasar.

_II_

El sonido de un trueno y una leve luz entran por la ventana de la habitación...

Cuddy se levantó de la cama algo más grande de lo habitual en aquel hospital –privilegios de ser la jefa, había dicho Wilson entre risas nerviosas-, harta ya de estar echada. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada y hacía una hora que se había resignado a que no iba a dormir. Y ella sabía el porqué... Sin parecer pensárselo mucho, salió de su habitación y tomó un rumbo a paso lento pero fijo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Traspasó la puerta opaca –una de las pocas, por no decir la única del hospital-, y salió a la pequeña terraza para al instante notar el frío a través del fino pijama que llevaba. Tembló ligeramente, pero aún así no se apartó ni se movió un solo centímetro de aquel lugar. El leve viento, otro síntoma evidente de que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, movía ligeramente su pelo negro y las breves luces de la calle producían reflejos de luz y sombra en todo su rostro, bañado por varias cicatrices de las que, por suerte, no quedarían rastro en un par de semanas. Se apoyó en la barandilla, haciendo que se le erizara el pelo de los brazos con el contacto del frío hierro y llevó la vista perdida a la calle.

Y ahí se quedó.

Se quedó con solamente la compañía del frío, del breve viento, de aquel pijama horrible, del sonido de los truenos... Se quedó con las luces, con el sonido de los coches que pasaban por la calle y con las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a caer del cielo oscuro sólo iluminado por la blanca luz de los rayos.

Y ahí se quedó.

Sin poder dormir.

* * *

Llovía. Parecía que los truenos hacían vibrar las ventanas de una manera espeluznante. Y digo parecía, porque en realidad no temblaban las ventanas o el suelo. Lo que temblaba era su cabeza. Y Cuddy que no aparecía...

Cinco personas en su busca. Llevaban media hora buscándola por todo el hospital y nadie, NADIE la había visto. En esas circunstancias, es lógico preguntarse si la gente que trabaja allí es normal. ¿Cómo nadie puede ver a la Decana, vestida con uno de esos pijamas ridículos, salir de su habitación? ¿O caminar por los pasillos? Porque tenía que estar en el hospital. O eso le había dicho el guardia de la puerta a Chase cuando éste le preguntó si la había visto salir. ¿Cómo nadie en aquel puñetero hospital la había visto en algún momento en la última media hora? ¡Ni que no la conocieran!

-¡Tú! ¡Amanda! –le gritó a una mujer que estaba a unos metros suyos.

-Soy Brenda –le contestó la enfermera.

-Amanda, Brenda... Todo acaba en –nda. ¿Has visto a Cuddy?

-Eh... –parecía pensar. -¿A la Dra Cuddy?

House bufó enfadado.

-¿¡A cuántas Cuddys conoces!? – replicó en un tono borde.

-Pues no, no la he visto, pero si no le han dado el alta, supongo que estará en su habitación. ¿Ha mirado allí?

-Supongo que, supongo que... ¡Pues no está! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras no paraba de mover la mano libre del bastón.

Estaba claro. Vamos, que se lo esperaba. Todos los que estaban en aquella sala lo esperaban. La enfermera, después de echarle una mirada asesina y sin desear que él siguiera riñéndola, se alejó a paso acelerado.

-¡Cuando la encuentre –gritó al aire House mientras la enfermera se alejaba- le diré que te despida! ¿¡Y qué miran ustedes!? Muéranse de una vez o lárgense a sus casitas sanitos, pero, ¡NO ME MIREN!

La gente, más bien asustada, giró la vista mientras él bajaba la mirada triste y frotaba la mano por su frente en señal de disgusto. Parecía estar pensando pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza algo que sólo él sabía.

Cuando parecía que lo daba todo por perdido y se dirigía a buscar a los demás, sonó un trueno, levantó la vista para ver a través de los cristales la lluvia caer, exhibió una leve sonrisa y empezó a caminar. ¿Dirección?

* * *

Miró el reloj. Hora de volver al centro de reuniones. Esperaba que los demás hubiesen tenido mejor suerte que él...

A veces se preguntaba por qué tenía amigos como aquellos. Sí, aquellos que se hacen adictos a la vicodina o aquellos que desaparecen sin dejar rastro de la habitación del hospital en el que están cuando hace dos días han sufrido un accidente de coche.

A veces, se preguntaba por qué tenía amigos como aquellos. Y aunque no eran muchas las veces, en momentos como aquel no podía evitar volver a preguntárselo.

-¿La has encontrado? –le preguntó la voz de Cameron.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Ni rastro.

-¿Alguna novedad? –gritó Chase apareciendo por el fondo de uno de los pasillos.

-No –le contestó Wilson mientras se acercaba.

-¿Dónde están Foreman y House?

-Foreman viene por ahí –señaló Cameron. -¿Y?

Foreman negó con la cabeza colocándose al lado de Chase. Echó una ojeada a los que allí se encontraban y no pudo evitar consultar: -¿Dónde está House?

-Llegará ahora –respondió un miembro del pequeño grupo.

Pero pasaron cinco minutos, y House no llegaba. Diez. Quince. Veinte.

-Vale, ahora hay dos personas a las que buscar –comentó suspirando. –Esta vez, vamos todos juntos, ¿sí? No vaya a ser que otro se nos pierda por el camino...

A veces, y sólo a veces, no podía evitarlo. Definitivamente James... ¿Por qué tienes amigos como ellos?

_III_

Las gotas hacía tiempo que hacían que aquel absurdo pijama se adhiriese a ella como una segunda piel. Los truenos taladraban sus oídos y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos cada vez que uno de tantos hacía presencia. La luz de los rayos le daban por un par de segundos un potente chorro de luz a su cara, en parte cubierta por su pelo, que si bien había perdido parte de su volumen, seguía manteniendo su ondulación natural.

Y aún así, o quizás por ello, no quitaba aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

Caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel enorme hospital -algo que había quedado sobradamente demostrado hoy buscándola- procurando que la manta gigante que había cogido de la primera habitación que había visto por el camino, no arrastrara por todo el suelo. ¿Para qué sino pagaba Cuddy a las de la limpieza? Cuando subió el único escalón que lo separaba de su destino, se paró para colgar bien la manta en su mano libre. Luego, con una mirada nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y... Respiró. Respiró humedad. Respiró lluvia. Respiro paz. La respiró a ella.

* * *

-¿Doctor Wilson?

La voz de Brenda lo sacó de la conversación que llevaba con los chicos mientras se dirigían por segunda vez a rebuscar por todo el hospital, que se había vuelto enorme de repente.

-¿Sí Brenda?

-¿Le puede decir al Doctor House cuando lo vea que no puede ir robando mantas por ahí y que nos la devuelva porque la necesitamos?

Viendo la cara de los demás, se imaginaba la suya. ¿Una manta? ¿Para qué querría House una manta? Un bufido de Chase hizo que se volviese a mirar lo que estaba viendo, un enfermo en su habitación vomitando... Mejor no hubiese girado.

-¿Por qué en este hospital todas las malditas puertas son de cristal? –replicó Chase enfadado por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

Y la pieza que faltaba encajó en el puzzle.

_IV_

Con sólo dar dos pasos, estaba tan mojado que parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha con ropa y todo. Primero se quedó un momento parado disfrutando de las gotas golpear su cara y después cagándose mentalmente en la manta por pesar tantísimo, se fue acercando a Cuddy, y aunque ella no hizo movimiento alguno que pudiese interpretar como que lo había escuchado, él sabía que lo había escuchado.

Allí estaba. Empapada, de espaldas a la puerta, descalza, con el pijama totalmente adherido a su cuerpo, el pelo mojado cayéndole sin perder sus bucles naturales, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y aunque no podía ver su cara, apostaría su otra pierna a que sonriendo. Y ante tal imagen, no puedo evitar sonreír él también.

Sin decir nada, se puso detrás de ella y mientras se inclinaba a su lado para apoyar el bastón en la barandilla pudo ver como temblaba.

Posando su peso en la pierna izquierda, se dispuso a estirar la manta todo lo que podía, que no fue mucho, y se la pasó a ella por los hombros consiguiendo un leve suspiro en señal de reconocimiento.

Sus manos, que aún seguían en los hombros, quedaron cobijadas entre la manta y el pelo mojado que ella se había encargado de sacar con un movimiento de cabeza, y los dos pudieron sentir como esas manos temblaban, quizás por el frío, quizás por otra cosa.

Sin decir nada, Cuddy apartó las manos de la barandilla para coger los extremos de la manta, se la quitó de encima mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente –o pecho a frente debido a su pequeña estatura- y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos pasó la manta por encima de él.

Cuando ella se volvió a girar para admirar la tormenta, él no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, y sin pensárselo ni siquiera una vez enganchó con sus dedos los extremos del cobertor y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante, que no tardó mucho en cobijarse dentro y en acoplarse a un hueco hecho a su medida.

Y sin decir nada, se quedaron esperando a la infantería, abrazados y envueltos en un cálido abrigo; observando las luces de los rayos y escuchando el sonido de los truenos, mientras las gotas no dejaban de recorrer sus caras y hacían de la manta un instrumento cada vez más pesado, pero aún así reconfortante.

Pasaron cinco minutos -o quizás cinco horas- hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente se volvió a sentir, y aunque nadie dijo nada, los dos habitantes de aquella terraza sabían quien era. Un par de segundos de un ensordecedor silencio se adelantaron a unas palabras provenientes de la puerta.

-Creo que las enfermeras pueden aguantar sin la manta un poco más –susurró una voz, mientras cerraba la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mientras sentían como varios pasos se alejaban y tres voces preguntaban si House, Cuddy o la manta estaban ahí, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar una silenciosa carcajada.

Ya seguros de que nadie los iba a molestar, ambos suspiraron y dejaron salir lo que tenían dentro.

Ella, levantó un poco la cabeza para que las gotas rociasen su cara y acarició con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban. Él, apretándola un poco más contra sí, le dio un dulce beso en la coronilla, para después apoyar el mentón en su pelo mojado.

Ella, salpicó tempestivamente un par de dedos varoniles que salían a través de la manta con sus lágrimas saladas. Él, bañó aquel pelo ya de por sí mojado con una lluvia que provenía del propio cielo de sus ojos.

Ella, lloró porque la vida casi se le escapa de un plumazo entre un asiento y un volante. Él, también.

Y siempre sin decir nada.

* * *

Sé lo que cuesta, pero... ¿review, please?


End file.
